


Astron Wedding

by Dreamflower



Series: Canon Couple Dribbles [6]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: B2MeM 2012, Canon couples, F/M, Hobbits, Poetry, Romance, Weddings, appendix C, b2mem bingo, dribble, hobbit family trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6198295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamflower/pseuds/Dreamflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a perfect day for a hobbit wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Astron Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> **B2MeM Challenge:** I-27: Canon couples, "Pippin/Diamond", I-27: Shirish, "Astron ("spring is in full bud")  
>  **Format:** Dribble  
>  **Title:** Astron Wedding  
>  **Genre:** Romance  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Warnings:** N /A  
>  **Characters:** Pippin, Diamond, assorted hobbit wedding guests  
>  **Pairings:** Pippin/Diamond  
> 

**B2MeM Challenge:** I-27: Canon couples, "Pippin/Diamond", I-27: Shirish, "Astron ("spring is in full bud")  
**Format:** Dribble  
**Title:** Astron Wedding  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Rating:** G  
**Warnings:** N /A  
**Characters:** Pippin, Diamond, assorted hobbit wedding guests  
**Pairings:** Pippin/Diamond

 

**Astron Wedding**

  


Spring is in full bud and the clouds skitter high  
in the heavens, a perfect day for a wedding.  
Family and friends, kith and kin, all gathered  
to celebrate an event most eagerly awaited—  
especially by the bride and groom.  
His heart is in his eyes;  
he sees only her:  
dashing Captain Peregrin  
and his  
Diamond. 


End file.
